Million Miles Away
by Todokanunegai
Summary: Giftfic,Songfic. YBxR A plane crash took away the one he loves...how is he coping? Shounenai, OOCness and some angst. Complete


Dedicated to: Bringer of the Storm aka Rie-chan . Well, you wanted a Tendership and here it is. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh which is owned by the talented Takahashi-san.

Warning: Shounen-ai implications, bit of OOCness, somewhat angsty…

Bakura Yami no Bakura…Ryou Bakura Ryou

Million Miles Away

A soft click.

A tired twist.

A gentle push.

A desolate figure stepped quietly into the dark house.

Another twist and click and the front door was locked.

Moments later, the lights in the hallway flickered on.

Quiet rustling followed and a jacket was thrown carelessly onto the pale blue carpet.

Silver hair gleamed in the hall light as the figure walked into the kitchen.

Moonlight streamed through the window, giving the room an eerie glow.

There was a bit of light clanking, then water splashing in metal.  
The copper kettle was set on the stove and the gas turned on.

He moved away from the stove unhurriedly, and sat down at the mahogany table.

Delicate lashes fluttered close over russet, chocolate hinted eyes.

A callous hand reached over to the rectangular device in the middle of the table.

Slender fingers adjusted the dials.

A fast paced, yet strangely calming music flowed through the speakers.

He sighed softly as he listened...visibly relaxing as he let the music take over…letting everything go…

But he couldn't as pictures flowed through his head. Memories of days past…of joys forgotten…of pain pushed down…

Of a white haired angel…soft spoken…gentle…kind...beautiful…who saw beneath the cold exterior…and gave a second chance…

A frowning…crying…upset angel...

A smiling…laughing…happy angel…

A white haired angel…that was…now…gone…

How he wished…hoped desperately for it all to be a dream…a sickening joke of a nightmare…

That his angel would walk and greet him with a smile, a tender kiss…

In his mind, he could hear his angel open the door and walk into the house. Hear the soft steps as his angel stepped into the kitchen.

He felt himself warm up as his angel smiled at him and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Soft…sweet lips against his own…the enticing taste of chocolate…

A shrill whistle jerked Bakura rudely out of his reverie and into cold reality.

His eyes snapped opened and he spared a glare at the offending kettle.

Walking over, he shut off the stove.

Bakura pour the water into the cup with such intense focus, as if the hot liquid spilling into the mug would wash away all his troubles.

Of course, that wasn't going to happen and Bakura was forced to set the kettle down when the mug threatened to overflow.

Mug in hand, he wandered toward the living room, stirring absent-mindedly at the content of the cup, looking for something to force away the tingle of the ghostly kiss from his lips.

Standing at the doorway, he let his eyes brush over the room.

It was simply, but tastefully decorated in various shades of homey brown and kept in spick and span condition.

Shadows were cast around the room as moonlight danced across the furniture.

Bakura's eyes fell on the area in front of the couch.

Flashback

"Don't go. It's not a good idea."

"I have to go. Tousan needs me."

"But…"

"Look, it'll only be for a few days. I'll be back soon."

"I have a bad feeling about this, Ryou. You shouldn't go."

The smaller boy sighed in frustration, "Tousan is ill, Bakura, I have to go see him."

"Can't you wait a few days? Until the weather clears up?" Bakura's gaze turned shortly to the window and the dark clouds looming menacingly in the sky.

"I can't wait a few days! I haven't seen Tousan in so long and I wouldn't be able to live with it if something happened to him. I must see him."

"Ryou…"

"Look, Bakura, I really have to go. My plane leaves in two hours." Ryou nearly yelled, irritated with his dark counterpart. "If you really care about my well-being, then let me go!"

Bakura looked a little shocked at Ryou's outburst, but nodded. "Fine. But if something happens, don't say I didn't tell you so."

"Thanks." Ryou smiled, "Thanks for understanding."

"Yeah…whatever." Bakura grumbled darkly, the uneasy feeling in his gut still churning.

The silver haired teen hugged the Tomb Robber. "Don't worry, so much, 'Kura. I'll only be gone for a little bit."

Bakura sighed, shaking his head. "I really don't know about this. I really don't think you should go. But if it makes you happy, then go. Just get back safely, ok?"

Ryou nodded, smiling at the worried in Bakura's brown eyes, though his face held only annoyance. "I promise."

Kissing Bakura, Ryou grabbed his bags and left the house for the taxi waiting outside. "See you soon!"

Bakura watched his koi leave, his brows furrowed, "I have a really …really…bad feeling about this."

End Flashback

Bakura fought back the tears as he remembered that day.

Damn it. If he had only tried harder to convince Ryou not to go, then he'd be here with him today.

Damn it! It was all his fault…all his damn fault…if he had only tried harder…if only…

Pain course through him…emotional, mental, physical pain…pain of memories…overwhelming him.

Porcelain shattered into pieces against the wooden floor, hot liquid splashing all over, staining the tan carpet.

But it was ignored as the silver haired spirit fled the house, the door slamming shut behind him.

Fleeing from the memories that threatened to consume and break him if he stayed.

Bakura found himself wandering the streets of downtown Domino aimlessly.

The streets were almost empty, almost devoid of life.

Just like how he was feeling. Empty. Lifeless.

And why shouldn't he? His one reason for living was gone…taken from him…

Ra…fate was so damn cruel…

He was so engrossed within his moody thoughts, that it took him a few seconds before he realized he had stopped walking.

Bakura looked up and saw that he was standing in front of a locked gate. A sign arched over the entrance, a name engraved in silver.

Domino Park.

The park held so many memories.

Bakura's eyes drifted over to the swings, where he and Ryou use to sit wordlessly, but contently.

That was what he loved about Ryou…he understood him without words…without questions…

Ryou had given Bakura time…time to sort out his feelings, who he was and what he wanted…

Time for him to realize that what he felt toward the hikari was not hate, but more of love and the fear of rejection mixed into one…

It had taken so long for him to tell Ryou, but he did. He did one crisp autumn day at this park, on those swings. And Ryou had accepted him willingly.

Bakura turned away and his gaze landed on the bench under the large apple blossom tree.

He remembered the many times…the many times he and Ryou use to sit on that bench.

His arms wrapped protectively, holding Ryou close as they shared peaceful moments.

With a bittersweet smile on his lips, Bakura turned and walked away from the park.

Walked away from the memories…past memories…peaceful…happy memories…

Bakura ignored the porcelain shards scattered on the living room floor as he walked past it to the stairs.

With tired, weary steps, he trudged up the stairs.

He stopped as he passed the hallway mirror. His mirror image stared back at him. Every bit of the reflection was like him…the hair, the eyes, the body…everything.

Yet, it wasn't. The reflection had softer, wider, lighter brown eyes. Its hair was more tamed, less spiky. Its body was smaller, more fragile.

Bakura glared at the mirror, angry at the fact that it mocked him, played with his pain, found joy in his misery.

He barely noticed as his fist collided with the mirror, cracking it, breaking.

He continued walking down the hall, ignoring his bleeding knuckles.

Bakura stepped into a room bedecked in soft pastels. Ryou's room.

Bakura lay down on the bed, drinking in the lingering scent of chocolate and autumn that Ryou had always seemed to have around him.

"Ra…I'm such a masochist…" Bakura murmured softly, as he looked around the room.

He curled into a fetal position, a pillow clutched tightly in his grasp as he breathed in the haunting scent.

"I love you Ryou." The last words to escape from his lips as his eyes slid close on their own accord and a fitful sleep befell him…

In his sleep, the tears he had held back…slid down his cheeks and stained the pale blue bed sheets.

A gentle breeze blew through the open window.

The light of the moon illuminated a slender figure standing by the bed.

There was an ethereal glow around the figure. A soft pure light.

The figure had sad brown eyes, a soft smile, unique silver-white hair and a gentle face.

A faint, ghostly hand touched Bakura's tear stained cheeks, tracing the paths the tears had formed.

The figure leaned over gently and placed a whisper of a kiss on the sleeping Tomb Robber's lips.

Pulling away, the figure of one Bakura Ryou whispered sadly a soft phrase, before disappearing. "I love you, too, Bakura."

A crystallized tear on the bedside table was the only remnant of the visit…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End.

My first attempt at Tendershipping (Ryou x Yami Bakura). What did you think?

Review! And remember to be gentle. ;;

© Todokanunegai 5-19-03


End file.
